BT Cameos
What Cameos Appear in Banjo-Tooie? *In Bottles' house, Bottles' daughter, Goggles, is seen playing with a Donkey Kong doll. In Goggles' room, she has a poster of Juno from Jet Force Gemini. In another area of the house, there is a poster of Vela from Jet Force Gemini. *In Mayahem Temple, the face of the idol on top of Targitzan's temple resembles that of a Tribal from Rare's Nintendo 64 title, Jet Force Gemini. *Captain Blackeye makes an appearance in Jolly Roger's Lagoon in Jolly's Inn, referencing Project Dream, saying "Arrr! I had a dream once...", "I was in this fine game...", and "A bear stole me glory...Looked a bit like you, 'e did!". Also in Jolly's is a picture of Treasure Trove Cove, a picture of the Pink Mystery Egg, and a picture of Sharkfood Island. *Inside Pawno's Emporium in Jolly Roger's Lagoon lies a box with the initials "B-K" on it. It's a box with Banjo-Kazooie game paks, but it cannot be destroyed. There is also a picture of Brentilda slanted against a wall, also a Bigbutt head on the wall, and a Gruntilda's Doll, which was the third place prize for Grunty's Furnace Fun in the first game. Even a picture of King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country. *In Jolly Roger's Lagoon, inside the UFO, Kazooie asks the aliens if any are named "Elvis". This is referring to an alient from Perfect Dark, and Elvis Presley, The King of Rock and Roll. When they say they need help, Kazooie asks if they need to "phone home". It is a well known line from the film ET. *Boggy and his family return in Hailfire Peaks, living in an igloo on the Icy Side. The song heard in the igloo is the song heard in Freezeezy Peak. In the kids' bedroom, there is a picture on the wall of the snowman from Freezeezy Peak and a picture of Boggy's old igloo. In one of the beds', there is artwork of Banjo-Kazooie and there is a Perfect Dark logo. Also on his television, Mr. Pants, Rare's mascot, can be seen. Mr. Pants is also seen as a constellation in Witchyworld in the Dodgem Dome lobby. *In Hailfire Peaks, Sabreman of Sabrewulf makes an appearance. *In Grunty Industries, there is a fridge with the logos of Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Perfect Dark, Jet Force Gemini, and Donkey Kong 64. *Kazooie mentions Mario, Nintendo's mascot, when discussing with Loggo the Toilet about who could unclog him. *In Cloud Cuckooland, there is a milk carton inside the trash can, with an image of Tooty on the side, who has not been seen since Banjo-Kazooie. *In the Tower of Tragedy quiz show, one wrong answer to a question is "Joanna Dark". She's the main character in Rare's game Perfect Dark. *In the Tower of Tragedy quiz show, a question asking "Which of these is an area in Hailfire Peaks?" has an answer of Crystal Caverns, a reference to Donkey Kong 64. *In the Tower of Tragedy quiz show, a right answer of Banjo's debut appearance is Diddy Kong Racing.